Defectos perfectos
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: En momentos como este...hasta la cosa mas estúpida podría unirlos. Mi primer fic...por favor no sean muy crueles ejejeje
1. Chapter 1

_-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de dejar de hundirte en la miseria?_

Las palabras de esa pequeña bruja resonaban en su mente desde hacía horas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? No era nadie para decirle cosas como esas. Alumi Niumbirch no era más que una bruja, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La había conocido apenas unos días antes, y ya estaba completamente harto. Se había dedicado a humillarlo frente a los de la ramificación de la familia Asakura (con los cuales ahora estaba en tregua) acaparando toda la pelea, y, encima de eso, venciéndolos, haciéndolo quedar como un inútil. No conforme con eso, tan solo un día después, había ido a visitarlo al hospital, al que había ingresado por sus severas heridas provocadas la noche anterior, las cuales empeoraron a causa de la "patadita" que ella le propinó justo en el punto más vulnerable: una profunda puñalada en su estómago. Claro, para después irse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Por supuesto ni en la escuela logró salvarse, ya que la chica, con esa enorme y burlona sonrisa suya, había no solo revelado el compromiso existente entre ellos, sino que insinuaba también una relación entre él y su "primo lejano" Yohane.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor esa misma noche, ya que cuando por fin podía ganar una pelea con ese idiota de cabello bicolor, ella intervino llevándose la victoria nuevamente, quedando como la "chica maravilla" ante el espíritu acompañante del enemigo.

Alumi, Alumi, Alumi, Alumi…ella se volvía el centro de atención en donde fuera que pisaran sus pies. En la escuela se había convertido en la sensación entre los hombres de su salón. En casa, tanto Tamao como Ryu la elogiaban siempre, diciendo que ella era fuerte y educada, sin mencionar su supuesta belleza. Bueno, debía admitir que la chica no era fea. Poseía una esbelta y delicada figura, además de un lindo rostro adornado por esos penetrantes ojos azules. Era tan segura de sí misma que inclusive el gran Hana Asakura, el matón de matones de Nishitokyo, se sentía impresionado.

El joven dio un rápido vistazo a la fachada de su escuela, la lujosa academia privada Shinra. Soltó un suspiro para entonces dar la media vuelta y saltarse las clases, como ya era su costumbre. Tenía cosas muy importantes en que pensar como para perder su tiempo escuchando a una mujer solterona y amargada (alias "la maestra") hablar, hablar y seguir hablando solo un montón de estupideces que a un shaman como él no le servirían absolutamente de nada.

-¿El chico malo planea saltarse las clases?-preguntó una burlona voz que le resultaba familiar. ¡Maldita sea! Era ella.

-Déjame-Respondió el rubio dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia ella-Tú no eres mi madre.

-No, pero soy tu prometida, ¿no es así? Y como tu prometida que soy debo hacerme cargo de ti. Anda, anda, camina de una maldita vez, que no quiero llegar tarde por culpa tuya.

-Púdrete- Susurró él. Sin embargo, Alumi se caracterizaba por conseguir lo que quisiera…sin importar que fuera.

-Vamos Hana…no querrás que te patee de nuevo… ¿o sí?

-Como sea…-respondió el joven aceptando su derrota ante el recuerdo de tres dolorosas patadas previas (una en el estómago, otra en el rostro y la más dolorosa, en la entrepierna)

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta el salón de clases, en el cual ya todos los demás alumnos se encontraban. Al entrar, la chica alzó la mano, mostrando la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

-¡Buen día a todos!-exclamó ella saludando a los presentes, los hombres la miraban embobados, mientras que las mujeres la miraban con un dejo de envidia.

-¡Buen día!-respondieron todos los hombres al unísono mostrando la cara más estúpida que podían tener. Qué vergüenza tener compañeros así.

La rubia apresuró a sentarse en su pupitre el cual en cuestión de segundos se vio rodeado de un montón de hombres desesperados porque la "diosa" de la escuela siquiera les viera.

Ella, por supuesto, sabía cómo afrontar la situación. A final de cuentas, lo único que debía hacer era verse adorable y linda. Sin embargo Hana se percató de algo interesante. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Después de todo, la experta rompecorazones no era tan buena socializando.

-Hola, Hana-kun.-Escucho una voz detrás de él, era ese cuatro ojos idiota de nuevo, quien mostraba su estúpida sonrisa.-Parece que Alumi-san ha tenido una buena recepción.

-Claro que no, Yohane-Apresuró a decir para disimular el efecto que producía ver a la chica por un tiempo prolongado-Solo están impresionados por que una "belleza americana" como ella se atrevió a entrar en esta escuelucha apartada de la mano de Dios. Deja que pasen unos dos o tres días y verás cómo se les acaba el encanto. Así son los hombres.

-¿Eso crees, Hana-kun?- cuestionó el chico mirando a toda esa multitud de hombres prácticamente sobre la rubia.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se aburran y la dejen botada.

-Yo creo que no es lo que crees, sino lo que deseas.-replicó Yohane con su amable sonrisa, mientras que Hana se ponía tojo como tomate Al parecer su primo había dado justo en el clavo. El chico de lentes comenzó a reír, divertido de observar al rudo Hana Asakura sonrojándose así por una simple afirmación. Ese definitivamente era el "Efecto Alumi".

-Cie…cierra la boca Yohane-le ordenó Hana furioso (y sumamente avergonzado) deteniendo la risa del chico en el acto. Para fortuna de Hana, la maestra entraba en ese preciso momento al aula.

-Buen día chicos-Comenzó a hablar la docente-Sé que es un poco precipitado…pero como saben las calificaciones parciales se acercan- comentó ella, seguida de unos cuantos quejidos- No servirá de nada quejarse, porque de todos modos haré la evaluación por medio de un pequeño proyecto- esta vez los quejidos se volvieron abucheos -Ahora por favor, escojan a sus compañeros de equipo. Recuerden, tres integrantes como máximo.

Todos los jóvenes quedaron en silencio ante la sentencia de su profesora. Los proyectos que ella pedía, o mejor dicho, exigía, debían ser perfectos (y más considerando que era una evaluación parcial) por lo tanto debían escoger sabiamente. Yohane era sumamente tímido, por lo cual le era imposible acercarse a otra que persona, y aún más para unirse en equipo. Por otro lado, a Hana poco le importaban los estudios, por no decir que realmente le valían un soberano pepino. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo es que seguían admitiéndolo en el colegio.

Todos se miraban unos a otros mientras que Yohane, un tanto aturdido, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. De pronto, sintió un fuerte jalón terminando junto a Alumi, que también tenía a Hana sujeto de la corbata.

-Muy bien ustedes dos…-dijo ella mostrando su maléfica sonrisa-Harán el proyecto conmigo, y no acepto objeciones.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tú…maldita. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar decisiones sin preguntarme?- estalló Hana (en hora de descanso, por supuesto) golpeando el pupitre de Alumi, quien solamente rió divertida mientras que al pobre Yohane casi le daba un infarto.

-Soy tu prometida…con eso es más que suficiente- respondió la chica dándole una gran mordida a su almuerzo mientras a Hana prácticamente le salía vapor de los oídos- Además…si no hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto ni tú ni Yohane se hubieran decidido a formar equipo con alguien más, y por consecuencia habrían reprobado. En otras palabras, deberías agradecerme por preocuparme por tu calificación.

-Ha…Hana-kun- interrumpió Yohane, temblando de miedo ante la posible reacción del rubio- Alumi-san tiene razón. ¡Digo! Yo…no me hubiera atrevido a unirme en equipo con nadie, así que…bueno…

-No la defiendas Yohane, ¿no ves que nuestra calificación le vale? – replicó Hana enfurecido, si algo odiaba era que tomaran decisiones por él- Lo que planea es que hagamos todo el trabajo mientras ella solo se la pasa de "niña bonita" viéndonos.

-Fufu…crees que soy bonita- dijo la joven a modo de burla mientras que Hana enrojecía nuevamente.

-¡No es eso lo que quise decir!- Respondió totalmente avergonzado, a lo que Alumi soltó una carcajada -¡Maldita sea, no te burles de mí!

-Muy bien encanto, por hoy descansaremos, pero desde mañana comenzaremos a trabajar, si es que queremos terminar esto rápido -suspiró la rubia- Pero desde hoy debemos ajustar los horarios, planes de trabajo, itinerarios, aplicación del método científico, etc.

-¿Tanto drama para un estúpido proyecto?- cuestionó Hana intentando disimular su ya notorio sonrojo.

-Listo, ¿algo más?-preguntó inocentemente Yohane al mismo tiempo que tomaba nota en un pequeño cuaderno que salió de sabrá Dios donde, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de Hana.

Ambos caminaban de vuelta a casa. Después de "acordar" cierta tregua Yohane y su hermana Luka se hospedaban en la posada, propiedad de la familia Asakura, en la cual Hana residía. Para el rubio, tener a ese par viviendo con él era bastante incómodo. Sin embargo, era Tamao quien los había hospedado, así que no tenía valor para replicar. Bueno, hubiera sido peor que la historia se hubiese repetido y en lugar de Yohane fuera Alumi quien invadiera su espacio.

Yohane se había dirigido directamente a su habitación, estaba realmente emocionado por comenzar el dichoso proyecto, así que Hana también optó por confinarse en la suya. Todo a su alrededor era sospechosamente silencioso. No había señal ni de Tamao, o Ryu…o inclusive del ruidoso Gakko.

Estaba indeciso…no sabía si preocuparse o comenzar a celebrar. El rubio recorrió cada habitación en busca de vida inteligente (aunque ni Gakko ni Ryu se ajustaban a esa descripción) sin éxito. Al parecer, solo él y Yohane se encontraban en casa, pero el muy idiota seguramente estaba repasando cada punto dictado por la bruja esa (alias "Alumi").

Suspiró, le encantaba estar a solas en esa enorme y vieja posada, ya que podría pasar toda la tarde embobado con sus adorados videojuegos sin que Tamao lo regañara.

-A fin, paz y tranquili…

-¡Idiota! Bajaste la guardia justo en el último momento. ¡No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea mi jefe en el F.O.M!

Hana alzó la mirada un poco aturdido. Esa estúpida voz no podía ser de nadie más. Gakko celebraba el triunfo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y una estúpida pose mientras Namaha, sonrojada, le miraba un tanto molesta.

-Bastardo… ¿cómo te atreves a golpearme por la espalda? ¿Eh, mocoso de mier…?

-Hey, hey, tranquilo amigo, no te enfades. Solo fue mi manera de darte la bienvenida- insistió el chico de cabello bicolor – No te lo tomes así.

-Gakko, no seas estúpido- intervino Namaha justo antes de que Hana le devolviera la "bienvenida" – Si Alumi-san se entera de esto, por seguro que estaremos en problemas. Además, Hana es nuestro jefe.

-Vale, vale, ¿tú también Namaha? No te pongas de su lado, se supone que eres mi espíritu guardián.

-Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento.

Gakko enfureció, y sabía perfectamente donde contraatacar: la dulce e inofensiva apariencia de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, niñita? –atinó a decir, haciéndola estallar. Nadie la llamaría "niñita" sin sufrir las severas consecuencias.

-¿Cómo me acabas de llamar, pequeño bastardo? –Preguntó entre dientes, sosteniendo a Gakko de la camiseta, esta vez no se iba a salvar. -¿Acabas de llamarme niñita? No debiste, Gakko Ibuki…no debiste.

-Ha…na –el pobre susurró implorando la ayuda del rubio, que por supuesto no iba a recibir.

-Arréglatelas como puedas, es tu espíritu, ¿no?

Dicho esto, Hana dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los patéticos lloriqueos de Ibuki, seguidos de una buena ración de golpes. Definitivamente Namaha era de cuidado.

Por fin llegó a su habitación arrojándose a la cama totalmente agotado. No quería saber de nada, ni nadie, y menos considerando los destrozos que la furiosa Namaha hacía en su intento por alcanzar a Gakko. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Estúpida Alumi, estúpido Yohane, estúpido proyecto…-observó detenidamente el techo y después las paredes, forradas con posters de Bob, todos ellos recuerdos que su padre había dejado atrás- ¿de verdad tengo que hacer esto?

Giró quedando sobre su costado izquierdo, encontrándose con sus audífonos, uno de sus objetos increíblemente más preciados, ya que estos pertenecieron a ese hombre al que tanto rencor guardaba. Se dispuso a escuchar la misma canción de siempre, adentrándose en la melodía. A su mente vinieron los escasos recuerdos del encuentro con sus padres. Amor era lo último que podría llegar a sentir por ellos. A su madre, de carácter inquebrantable y fuerza sobrecogedora, la respetaba. En cambio, a su padre lo odiaba, sobretodo esa maldita sonrisa con la cual quería enmendar seis años de ausencia.

Hana intentó cambiar esos fragmentos por recuerdos gratos. ¿Gratos? ¡No los tenía! No que él recordara. A su mente vino ese espantoso demonio de ojos azules, también sonriendo, como si se burlara de él. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba rodeado de idiotas sonrientes, y eso le desesperaba. Alumi vino de nuevo a su mente, pero esta vez se veía diferente…sus palabras nuevamente se hicieron presentes en su cabeza.

_-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de dejar de hundirte en la miseria?_

-Hundirme en la miseria…-susurró el joven, quien se incorporó lentamente- ¿Quién se cree que es? Esa maldita… ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Suspiró tirándose en la cama nuevamente, ella no era nadie para hablarle en ese modo. Esa niñita plana no solo lo había insultado cuantas veces pudo, sino que también lo usaba como saco de box, cosa que nadie le había hecho. Sin embargo…el solo pensar en ella era suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas enrojecieran. Joder…esa niña Alumi era en verdad un fastidio.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más, olvidándose tanto de la música que escuchaba, como del escándalo causado por Namaha que, blandiendo el ostentoso cuchillo "DIVA" (que se supone solo debería usarse en combate, pero a Namaha le vale) intentaba atrapar a Gakko a como diera lugar. Aunque fuera por esa tarde se olvidaría de todo lo demás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo ya…que rápido pasa el tiempo ^^**

**Bueno… a lo que vamos, y recuerden, sus reviews motivan bastante jeje, saludos!**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Él se encontraba en aquella cafetería cercana a su escuela. Había algo muy extraño en eso, ya que no recordaba el momento exacto en que despertó, y muchos menos cuando y como se había arreglado para la ocasión.

A lo lejos divisó una figura bastante familiar que se acercaba a paso lento hacia él. Al cabo de unos segundos logró identificarla completamente. ¿Alumi? ¿En qué momento la había invitado a salir? El rubio encontraba todo aquello muy ilógico.

La chica, al borde del llanto, pero con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tomó asiento frente a él.

-Lamento haber hecho que esperaras- comenzó ella limpiando con un pañuelo las lágrimas que escapaban de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Vale…no importa. Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo demonios llegué aquí. Además…no recuerdo que tú y yo quedáramos en salir.

-Pero si tú mismo me lo pediste…-contestó ella viéndole extrañada- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?

-Si lo recordara no te preguntaría- respondió aún más confundido -¿Y a ti que demonios te pa…

Hana quedó mudo, no previno que la chica lo abrazaría tan repentinamente. Aunque odiaba que los demás se acercaran tanto a él, el contacto con Alumi le parecía agradable, cálido. Los sollozos de la rubia captaron la atención del joven, quien la separó un poco para quedar frente a frente con ella.

-Hana, yo…quiero decirte algo de verdad muy importante- dijo Alumi viéndolo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Ah…claro- también comenzaba a sonrojarse. Era tan linda viéndola de cerca.

-Estoy…embarazada.

Hana sintió que la garganta se le cerraba mientras que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. ¿Embarazada? ¡Eso era ilógico! ¿Cómo había ocurrido si entre ellos nunca hubo ningún tipo de acercamiento? No, no, no. Eso definitivamente no estaba ocurriendo. Dirigió su mirada a ella, quien sonreía ante la "maravillosa" noticia. Imposible, ni siquiera la había tocado desde que la conoció, y ese bebé no era obra del espíritu santo. Intentó alejarse, pero Alumi logró atraparlo en un abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz- continuó ella, acercándose cada vez más- Ahora, vámonos, hay una tienda de artículos para bebés que me encantaría conocer.

Hana vio aterrado a su prometida, quien desbordaba (además de lágrimas) interés de sus ojos. Nuevamente intentó correr, pero en un rápido movimiento ella lo tenía sujeto otra vez.

-Vamos amor, no es tan malo. Además…mientras más temprano comencemos a comprar las cosas necesarias para nuestros hijos, mejor. Anda, muévete.

-Espera…-alegó el rubio analizando las últimas palabras dichas por Alumi- ¿Dijiste "hijos"?

-¡Ah, claro! Esa es la mejor parte- respondió con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Estoy esperando trillizos! ¿Acaso no es eso genial?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par mientras que la palabra "trillizos" retumbaba en su cabeza. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, ya no podía pasar nada peor. Tenía 14 años, no podía tener tres hijos a esa edad. Y lo peor es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo la había embarazado. Se incorporó como pudo y echó a correr, siendo perseguido por ella.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, ahora se encontraba en su cuarto. Con la respiración agitada y la camiseta bañada en sudor se puso de pie, tocando todo lo que tuviera en frente para asegurarse de que era real. Suspiró aliviado, solo había sido una absurda pesadilla.

Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que tenía a lado de su cama. A penas tenía tiempo para arreglarse e ir a la escuela.

No había mejor lugar para una buena reflexión que la ducha, su confidente silenciosa en todos los problemas que pudieran aquejarlo. Cerró sus ojos mientras la tibia agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Sintió una respiración muy cerca de su cuello, sin embargo, prefirió ignorarlo, ya que de seguro era algún espíritu bromista.

-¿Listo para irnos, amor?- escuchó la voz de Alumi susurrando en su oído. Hana volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba totalmente solo. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no iba a salirse con la suya. Tenía cosas mil veces más importantes en que preocuparse, como por ejemplo, la fascinante nueva batalla que se aproximaba.

Bueno, sería mejor que se apurara si no quería meterse en problemas con la aterradora Tamao.

…

-¡Good morning, my friends!- saludó la siempre enérgica Alumi abrazando a sus compañeros de equipo.

-No me vuelvas a hablar en inglés.- advirtió Hana lanzándole una mirada asesina, a lo que ella solo sonrió.

-Buen día, Alumi-san –respondió Yohane muy amablemente- Te ves más alegre que de costumbre.

-Así es, recuerden que hoy comenzamos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto para la clase de ciencias, así que ya he escogido el tema a tratar. Permítanme un momentito… ¡y aquí está!- exclamó sonriente sacando un cuaderno de su portafolio.

-¿Modelo atómico de Thompson? –cuestionó Yohane acomodándose los lentes, mientras que Hana observaba atentamente una mosca que volaba a lado suyo.

-Exacto. Verás. Se supone que el proyecto consiste en desarrollar un tema y exponerlo ante la clase, ¿no? Así que escogí un tema sencillo para terminar con esto rápido y poner toda nuestra atención en el F.O.M.

-Alumi-san… ¡eso es genial! – respondió el chico de lentes viendo la representación gráfica del modelo, dibujada en el cuaderno de la chica- Así solo tendremos que reunirnos unos pocos días, y el resto del tiempo podemos usarlo para entrenar.

-Aburriiiiido- intervino Hana, ya bastante fastidiado- ¿Por qué tenemos que llenarnos la cabeza de tonterías cuando tenemos cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar?

-Como les decía- continuó Alumi ignorando por completo el comentario de su prometido- a partir de hoy nos reuniremos en tu casa, Hana.

-¿Quién demonios te dio derecho de elegir? -replicó el rubio mirándola de forma desafiante. Para Alumi las cosas comenzaban a ponerse buenas.

-Cierra la boca y has lo que digo, si es que quieres deshacerte de esto pronto. Pareciera que solo intentas sacarme de quicio, pero no lo lograrás, amorcito.

-No me llames así- desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado, mientras que Alumi sonreía. Yohane advirtió que la maestra estaba por llegar, así que ella regresó a su asiento.

Al término de las clases, Hana observaba sigilosamente cada milímetro de territorio en su camino, tratando de evitar que Alumi o Yohane pudiesen encontrarlo. Parecía no haber moros en la costa, así que caminó despreocupadamente, creyendo que ella no lo vería…no podía estar más equivocado.

-¿Acaso intentas huir? – cuestionó Alumi tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, Yohane permanecía detrás de la chica.

-No… ¿Qué va?- respondió Hana con evidente sarcasmo- Lo que pasa es que estoy taaaan emocionado que no pude evitar adelantarme.

-Perfecto- dijo ella poniendo todo a su favor- entonces vámonos de una vez…pero antes debemos comprar los materiales para la maqueta.

-¿Planeas hacer una maqueta? Púdranse…prefiero reprobar.

-Pero…Hana-kun- intervino Yohane sin mucho éxito, ya que Alumi, con una buena patada en la espalda, derribó al rubio en cuestión de segundos. Tomando uno de sus pies, comenzó a arrastrarlo, siendo seguida por Yohane.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces… ¿les quedó alguna duda? –preguntó la chica señalando un pizarrón improvisado que había acondicionado a lado de la cama de Hana.

-Ninguna, Alumi-san.

-Yo tengo una… ¿Cuándo te vas a callar? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?-respondió Hana, como siempre, de mala gana y con control en mano. Ni Yohane ni Alumi se dieron cuenta en que momento encendió el cochino Xbox y mucho menos cuando fue que comenzó a jugar.

-Pero…Hana-kun…-nuevamente la intervención del cuatro ojos se vio interrumpida gracias a que Alumi, totalmente serena, mandó a volar el objeto en cuestión con una de sus famosas patadas. Yohane miraba la escena palideciendo un poco mientras que Hana recogía los objetos esparcidos de su más grande tesoro.

-Mi…Xbox… ¿Por qué? –cuestionó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella simplemente soltó un suspiro. No te preocupes amor…papá te reparará.

-Espero que no estés hablando con esa chatarra- dijo ella poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Cállate maldita, ¿Qué no ves lo que acabas de hacer? Esto no se quedará así, ¿me has oi…-el pobre fue rápidamente silenciado por la chica, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Hana debía contraatacar, y lo haría en donde a ella más la enfureciera- Vaya, vaya, pantaletas azules.

-Pantaletas…azules- repitió Yohane al borde de la hemorragia nasal, mientras que la pobre Alumi enrojecía como tomate para después darle a su adorado prometido un buen bofetón, solo como ella podía darlos. Bueno, al menos Hana había obtenido su venganza.

-Yohane…ve por algún aperitivo…AHORA.

-S..s..si, Alumi-san, enseguida. –respondió él corriendo al sentir la mirada asesina de la rubia sobre él, estrellándose con la puerta (ya que estaba cerrada y no se dio cuenta) para después emprender la graciosa huida.

Una vez solos, Hana dejó los restos de su preciada Xbox a un lado, acercándose a ella hecho una furia, sin embargo, la chica no mostró temor alguno.

Ambos se vieron durante algunos segundos, desafiándose solo con la mirada. De pronto, Hana la jaló del brazo y acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿No te parece que reaccionas muy mal? Solo es un Xbox, ya te compraré otro y todos feli…

-No es por el maldito Xbox-respondió Hana totalmente furioso. Alumi comenzaba a asustarse- Te has metido en mis asuntos, has tomado decisiones por mí y me has humillado en mis combates. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres mi vida? ¡Tómala! No me interesa.

Alumi estaba impactada, las facciones del rubio estaban totalmente desfiguradas por la ira. Sin embargo, tomo valor y, empujando a Hana, logro hacer que este cambiara de posición y ahora fuera el acorralado.

-¿Acaso solo abres la boca para decir tonterías? Qué pena que mi prometida sea un idiota. –gritó acercándose un poco a él, quien aprovechó para tomarla de los hombros y en un giro volverla a acorralar.

-También es una pena que mi prometida sea una bruja- replicó acercándose inconscientemente a ella.

-Estúpido.

-Engreída.

-¡Mediocre!

-¡Plana!

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar percatarse de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban, ya que con cada insulto se acercaban más y más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros uno del otro, tanto que incluso podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Hana observaba los ojos de ella muy atentamente. Tan profundos y azules…simplemente hermosos. Ella en cambio, había fijado su atención en los labios del chico, que se acercaban lentamente a ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, ni Hana ni Alumi habían dado aún su primer beso…y ciertamente el momento era perfecto.

Los labios del rubio estaban a milímetros de rozar los delicados labios de la chica. Estaba nervioso, pero listo. Posiblemente después de probar esa sensación tendría una percepción completamente distinta de ella. No podía esperar más, acercándose un poco más, cuando de pronto…

-Alumi-san, aquí están las cosas que me…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar xD Les dejo otro capítulo, en lo que preparo un especial, no de navidad (todos, o por lo menos la mayoría hacen de navidad) sino de Santos Inocentes (amo las bromas jeje)

Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. No olviden dejar reviews (como regalo de navidad xD)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hana-kun…Alumi-san…yo…

La cara de Yohane estaba totalmente enrojecida. Había pillado a ese par en una posición bastante comprometedora. Los rubios, todavía abrazados, miraban al chico paralizados. La bolsa que Yohane llevaba en mano cayó al suelo. Al parecer había interrumpido algo importante.

-Pe… ¡perdón!- exclamó el pobre cubriéndose el rostro mientras que corría a toda velocidad. Tanto Hana como Alumi observaban sin decir nada, pues aún no se habían percatado de que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Después de algunos segundos, Hana fue quien se dio cuenta de tan incómoda situación, soltando a su prometida al instante.

-Parece que lo hicimos llorar… ¿no deberías ir a disculparte? – comentó la chica sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Cosa que a Hana no le hiso mucha gracia.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué? Esto es culpa tuya.- objetó él apuntándole con el dedo.

-Porque sí. Si no hubieras intentado propasarte conmigo esto no habría pasado – fingió llorar, cosa que sacó de sus casillas al rubio. Ambos sabían que las cosas no eran así, y para colmo…ella era buena actriz.

-¿Q…qué? Bien sabes que eso no pasó así- Hana se cruzó de brazos, esa Niumbirch era de verdad una molestia- ¿Por qué inventas eso, eh?

-Tú…-ella le miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabrá Dios como le habría hecho para llorar en serio- ¿Qué pensará tu familia cuando se entere? ¿Y Gakko, Namaha, Ryu-san y Tamao-san? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarme en las garras de un pervertido como tú? ¿Cómo?

Los lloriqueos (fingidos, por supuesto) de la chica se volvían cada vez más fuertes, tanto como para que todos en la pensión la escucharan. Por un momento, Hana creyó que de verdad la había hecho llorar así. En un intento por consolarla, se acercó a ella rodeándola con uno de sus brazos, sin embargo, la joven lloraba cada vez más y más llevándolo a la desesperación.

-Hey…tranquila, no es para tanto.- le dijo con un tono de voz un poco más suave que el usual. Alumi pudo percibirlo, y ciertamente le agradaba que Hana se comportara así.

-Hana…-respondió viéndole a la cara, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver ese adorable puchero.

-¿Qué? – el joven recobró su ruda manera de hablar. Desvió la mirada. Si seguía viéndola a los ojos esta vez no podría resistirse a besarla.

-¿Tú crees que yo…?-cuestionó atrayendo otra vez la atención de su prometido-¿...pueda ganarme un Óscar?

Hana le miraba incrédulo. Ella lo había engañado, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y lo peor no era eso, si no que se había dado el lujo de preocuparse e intentar consolarla, cosa bastante humillante (según él). Rápidamente se alejó de ella, quien simplemente soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de su prometido.

Secándose las lágrimas se dirigió a él, comprendiendo que su broma había pasado los límites, ya que para Hana, su orgullo era lo más preciado.

-Vamos Hana, no te pongas así, solo era una broma- sonrió para suavizar un poco las cosas, no funcionó- ¿Hueles eso? Parece que Ryu-san ha preparado delicioso. Anda, vamos a comer. Después seguiremos con el proyecto.

-Váyanse al carajo tú y tu condenado proyecto- respondió a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-¿Qué dijiste, niñito grosero? No pongas esa cara y vámonos, que muero de hambre.

-¿Las brujas como tú también comen? –preguntó con notorio sarcasmo, recibiendo una patada en su punto más vulnerable (ustedes ya saben cuál es). Alumi lo levantó prácticamente a jalones, cosa que él odiaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ambos bajaron al comedor en silencio. Anteriormente habían acordado que ninguno de los dos comentarían lo ocurrido minutos antes, y esperaban que Yohane no lo hubiera hecho. Hana iba tras Alumi, observándola detenidamente. Al caminar reflejaba una seguridad increíble, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, que con unas cuantas palabras todo el mundo caía a sus pies. Todo el mundo incluido él.

Por un segundo reflexionó en sus pensamientos. ¡No! Él no iba a caer ante Alumi Niumbirch, ni ante nadie más.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa, encontrándose con Tamao, Gakko, Namaha, un muy sonrojado Yohane ocultándose tras su hermana mayor Luka y a Ryu sirviendo la comida. Todos los presentes clavaron sus miradas en los recién llegados, quienes, confundidos, se miraron el uno al otro rogando a todas las divinidades existentes que el cuatro ojos no hubiera abierto su enorme bocota.

-¿Todo bien, Hana-chan? –Tamao fue la primera en tomar palabra, Hana tragó saliva temiendo lo peor.

-Si, mamá Tamao –contestó con evidente nerviosismo- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Yohane nos dijo lo que hicieron ustedes dos, no hace falta que nos lo expliques- continuó Gakko con una expresión un tanto extraña- Ustedes dos son todos unos picaros.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando imbécil? –preguntó Hana al comprobar que su más grande temor se hacía presente.

-Nunca creí eso de usted…Alumi-san –intervino la pequeña Namaha desviando su mirada totalmente sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Namaha-chan? –ahora fue Alumi quien cuestionó, sonrojándose también.

-Debió ser algo muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Intenso?- dijo Ryu al terminar de servir la comida.

-Vamos, esto tarde o temprano debía pasar –suspiró la peli rosada viendo a los jóvenes atentamente.

-¿Pasar qué? –esta vez tanto Hana como Alumi cuestionaron al borde de la histeria.

-Sabemos lo que ocurrió en tu habitación, Hana-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí regreso con un capítulo más ^^ Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews *v***

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sabemos lo que ocurrió en tu habitación, Hana-chan.

Las palabras de Tamao fueron directas, más de lo que Hana o Alumi hubieran preferido. El rubio sintió que la garganta se le cerraba mientras que Alumi imaginaba todas las maneras posibles de torturar a Yohane por hablador.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienen nada que decir? - la peli rosada les miraba de reojo sin dejar de comer. Ambos tragaron saliva e intentaron de explicar cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Tendrían mucho tiempo de sobra para descuartizar a Yohane.

-Tamao-san, permítame hablar- Alumi rompió el intrigante silencio- Yo no sé qué habrá dicho Yohane, pero nada de es verd…

-Él no dijo nada, Alumi-chan. Todos pudimos oír el ruido que estaban haciendo. Entonces… ¿Quién me dirá?

-¡Fue él/ella! –dijeron al mismo tiempo apuntándose el uno al otro. Tamao alzó la ceja.

-¿Quién? –comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Fue Alumi- apresuró a contestar Hana sin dejar de apuntar hacia su prometida- Esto no hubiera pasado si ella no estuviera fastidiándome hasta hacerme enojar. ¡Ella me provocó!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó la aludida totalmente furiosa- Discúlpame pedazo de imbécil, pero si tú no tuvieras esa actitud tan indiferente para conmigo, yo no tendría que usar métodos tan bajos. La culpa es solamente tuya.

-¿Pedazo de imbécil? ¿A quién llamas así, pequeña plana?

-¡A ti, pe-da-zo de IMBECIL!

-Me alegra ver cuánto se quieren-susurró Gakko, siendo golpeado tanto por Hana como por Alumi, quienes seguían su discusión.

-¿Quieren callarse de una vez? –Gritó Tamao al borde de la histeria, ambos se quedaron callados- Habla tú primero Alumi.

-Bien-respondió recobrando la calma- El idiota aquí presente me obligó a…

-No empieces con tus estúpidas actuaciones, Niumbirch. Mamá Tamao no te creerá.

-Cállate. ¿No ves que es tu hermosa prometida la que está hablando?

-¿Hermosa? ¿Dónde?

-Te voy a…

-¡Basta los dos! En éste mismo instante irán los dos a comprar la maldita Xbox que rompieron y se acabó.

Ambos dejaron de hablar y dirigieron su mirada hacia Tamao para después volver a verse el uno al otro. Los dos sintieron un increíble alivio. De pronto, cayeron en cuenta de que tendrían que salir juntos, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Espera, mamá Tamao, ¿todo este tiempo hablabas de mi box?-preguntó Hana esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando? No hay nada que me oculten… ¿o sí, Hana-chan?

-Claro que no, para nada.

-Alumi, responde con la verdad-ahora se dirigió hacia la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no, Tamao-san. ¡Es más! Hana y yo ya nos vamos. En un rato volvemos je je je-dijo ella jalando a Hana del brazo obligándole a caminar junto a ella.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? –suspiró la peli rosada sentándose, dispuesta a comer en paz.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Habían pasado ya más de media hora en el centro comercial, esperando a que Hana se decidiera de una maldita vez por una Xbox que fuera de su agrado, aunque lo que más le molestaba a ella es que, además de esperar, debía comprar esa porquería con su propio dinero. Hana se paseaba de un lado a otro sin poder elegir, mientras que ella se moría de calor.

-Hey, Hana- lo llamó, dándole una pequeña probada al helado que había comprado minutos antes.

-¿Qué? –respondió prácticamente embarrando su rostro en la vitrina.

-Nos hemos tardado bastante. Si no eliges una en los próximos 10 segundos no te compraré nada.

-Como si eso me importara. Ciertamente solo vine contigo para que mamá Tamao no me castigara.

-Vaya… deberías tomar en cuenta mis palabras, pero bueno. 9…8…7…6…5…

-Vale pues, quiero esa.

-¿Ya ves que si te importa? Bien, vamos a pagarla y larguémonos de una vez. ¡Me estoy muriendo de calor!

-Parece que solo sabes quejarte-respondió el rubio tomando el efectivo de la mano de su prometida para después pagar e irse, dejándola atrás

-Hey, ¿no vas a agradecerme?

-¿Ah? Ah sí, gracias, te debo mi vida, oh gran Alumi, reina de la planicie.

-No uses tu sarcasmo conmigo, Hana Asakura. Si por mi fuera desde cuando te habría arrojado del segundo piso del centro comercial.

-Entonces hazlo-respondió en seco, haciendo que ella se detuviera- Preferiría estar muerto que continuar con todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hana? ¿A la escuela, el F.O.M, tu familia? ¿A mí?

Él también dejó de caminar. No se refería a ella, por supuesto que no.

-No te voy a contestar eso-respondió recibiendo por parte de ella un buen bofetón. Se quedó mudo mientras que con su mano cubría la zona afectada por el golpe. Desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia Alumi, quien firmemente contenía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Muy bien-suspiró apretando los puños, sentía que no podía resistirse más y terminaría llorando frente a todos-Si a ti no te importa, a mí mucho menos. Me voy, debo llegar temprano a casa.

La rubia dio la vuelta dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, sin embargo, tras dar solo os pasos, sintió que una tibia mano estrechaba con fuerza la suya, evitando que se marchara. Volteó al darse cuenta que era Hana, que la sostenía e la mano con mucha firmeza. Los sentimientos parecían salirse de control. Por un momento estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo adoraba, sin embargo, el orgullo lo era todo para ella, incluso aún más fuertes que sus sentimientos por el rubio. Jaló su mano, liberándose de él. Era más de lo que ambos podían soportar.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- cuestionó dándole la espalda nuevamente.

-Nada, fue un reflejo. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice.-respondió hiriéndola aún más- Vámonos, o mamá Tamao enfurecerá.

-Como sea-susurró adelantándose unos pasos. Hana no pudo evitar recorrerla de abija abajo con su mirada, sin evitar sonrojarse.

Ambos regresaron a casa en silencio, no tenían que decirse nada más.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo! Feliz año, por cierto Aquí les dejo otro capítulo (y me disculpo por los errores en el capítulo anterior ^^u No olviden dejar reviews TTvTT**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hacía un rato que ambos habían regresado a la pensión, y desde entonces, Alumi y Yohane repasaban todos los pasos a seguir para la elaboración del proyecto mientras que Hana simplemente los observaba, bueno, más bien solo a ella. Desde lo ocurrido en el centro comercial no se habían dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez. Él no era único. La rubia desviaba la mirada hacia el chico en algunas ocasiones. Sin entender cómo, Hana revivía en su memoria aquel momento en el que, impulsivamente, la tomó de la mano. Era tan cálida y suave que no hubiese querido soltarla jamás. Sacudió un poco su cabeza… ¿cómo era posible que estuviera pensado en eso? Ella era odiosa, plana, terca, testaruda y, por si fuera poco, había sido impuesta por sus padres como su prometida, y por supuesto no la quería. Sin embargo, cada que recordaba esos bellísimos ojos azules, cada pensamiento negativo sobre ella se iba. Algo en sus ojos le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero aún no podía descifrarlo. Era desesperante tenerla cerca pues automáticamente recordaba todo lo sucedido y no podía evitar sonrojarse. ¿Cómo pudo él hacer algo tan vergonzoso? No lo entendía, solo supo que de un momento a otro su mano sostenía la de ella. Esas cosas eran muy confusas, y más para él, quien nunca había experimentado algo así.

-¿Tú que dices, Hana-kun? –la voz de Yohane lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-Nada-intervino Alumi suspirando profundamente- le comentaba a Yohane que mientras duermas te maquillaremos, tomaremos unas cuantas fotos y después las subiremos a internet. ¿Qué te parece?

-No se los voy a permitir, par de idiotas- respondió furioso levantándose de golpe de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, era solo una broma-rió divertida al ver la reacción de su prometido- En realidad estamos decidiendo que colores usar en la maqueta. Danos tu opinión.

-Mi opinión…te seré sincero… ¡me vale un cara… -fue interrumpido por las típicas patadas de la chica, Hana recobró la compostura rápidamente-¡Oye idiota! ¿Qué te crees que eres para patearme cada que te dé la gana?

-Vamos Hana, tú eres el que me provoca, así que cállate y ayúdanos.

-¿Así que soy yo? Veamos…tú eres la que siempre se la pasa insultándome, golpeándome o jodiéndome la vida…así que no me vengas con que soy yo, cuando eres tú la único que sobra aquí.

-¿Dices que sobro? Déjame decirte, cerebrito de chícharo, que si no fuera porque te salvé el trasero DOS veces, ya estarías muerto. ¿Captas, imbécil? ¡Estarías muerto!

-¡Ahora resulta! Yo solo hubiera podido encargarme de esos asuntos, no te necesito.

-No me digas…-respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-Si te digo-replicó el rubio.

-Hana-kun…Alumi-san, no creen que deberíamos…

-¡Cállate!- gritaron los dos interrumpiendo la intervención de Yohane.

-Basta los dos- la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una muy molesta Tamao. Automáticamente ambos callaron- Me pregunto si habrá un solo día en que ustedes no discutan.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon con una reverencia mientras que Yohane reía nervioso.

-Muy bien. Parece que no lo han notado, pero hay una lluvia muy fuerte, no puedo permitir que Alumi-chan se vaya a casa así.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Hana sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno, ninguna de las habitaciones está disponible ya que, exceptuando las habitaciones de Yohane-kun y Luka-san, las demás están en mantenimiento. Hana, solo tienes dos opciones. O duermes en la sala o…duermes con Alumi-chan.

La última opción dejó mudos tanto a Hana con Alumi. ¿Dormir juntos? ¡Eso era inimaginable! Hana enrojeció en menos de un segundo, mientras que Alumi sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta. El solo pensar que estarían tan cerca los dejaba sin habla.

-Pero…mamá Tamao… ¿Por qué no mejor mandas a Alumi a dormir en la sala? No la quiero en mi habitación, y ni creas que aceptaré dormir en ese mugroso sofá.

-No puedo hacer eso con Alumi-chan, ella es un huésped muy importante que Anna-sama nos ha confiado tanto a Redseb y Seyram como a mí. Y si el sofá te parece tan "mugroso", no te quedará más opción que dormir junto a Alumi-chan, y esa es mi última palabra.

-Pero…mamá Tamao –Hana comenzaba a asustarse.

-He dicho, así que cállate y obedece-sentenció la imponente Tamao- Yohane-kun, ya es tarde. Además, tu hermana me ha pedido que te llame, pues quiere hablar contigo de asuntos importantes.

-Claro, Tamao-san, muchas gracias- respondió el aludido con una reverencia- Hana-kun, Alumi-san, hasta mañana. Recuerden estar listos temprano, ¿vale?

-Claro, buenas noches- dijo Alumi con un tono mucho más amable de lo habitual, cosa que extrañó tanto a Hana como a Yohane. Hana tan solo agitó su mano a modo de despedida.

-Muy bien, yo también me retiro, buenas noches Hana-chan, Alumi-chan. Por favor, no hagan bebés antes del matrimonio.

-¡Suficiente! -exclamó Hana al borde del colapso mientras Tamao cerraba la puerta. Alumi simplemente sonreía, divirtiéndose con las infantiles reacciones de su prometido, quien se ponía rojo como tomate.

-Bueno…-suspiró la chica- iré a buscar un yukata o algo para dormir.

-Si, si, como sea.

-Hana…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esta noche…-el tono de voz de la chica se tornaba sensual- no te dejaré dormir.

Con un simple guiño acompañado de esas palabras, el siempre indiferente y malhumorado Hana quedó paralizado, y con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Si era lo que él pensaba…sería una muy larga noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Se paseaba por los pasillos de aquella vieja pensión de vuelta a la habitación de su prometido, quien seguramente ya estaría dormido. Suspiró. En esos últimos días parecía haber logrado romper un poco el hielo en el corazón del rubio. De todas maneras, el hecho de que Hana la tomara de la mano era un gran avance en su relación. Ella lo amaba, como nunca había amado a alguien más, sin embargo, en ocasiones dudaba si valía la pena continuar, pero recordar esos pocos segundos en que él había tomado su mano lograban que sus esperanzas volvieran. A fin de cuentas…

-Mi Hana es una persona muy complicada- susurró para que nadie más en la pensión pudiese escucharla.

Se detuvo en seco al pasar por la puerta que llevaba a las aguas termales. Tal vez era muy pronto para regresar a la habitación que esa noche compartiría con Hana.

Se adentró al lugar y comenzó a desvestirse para después entrar a esa relajante y deliciosa agua. Definitivamente permanecería ahí por un rato más.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Media hora en las aguas termales se le había pasado volando, y esta vez sí era hora de regresar a lado de Hana, pues temprano irían a la escuela, y por tanto, debía dormir bien.

Abrió a puerta de la habitación encontrándose con una escena un tanto inesperada. Hana permanecía sentado en la orilla de su cama, totalmente sonrojado y apretando sus puños. La habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia (muy diferente al desastre que había en el lugar cuando ella se marchó)

La cama, por su parte, estaba muy bien tendida. Las cortinas, cerradas. Todo en esa habitación se veía reluciente.

-P-por favor- comenzó el rubio intentando hablar, sin embargo, las palabras no lograban salir- esta es mi…mi…mi…p-p-p-primera vez y…bueno…quiero pedirte que…-se rascó la cabeza, indeciso de qué decir y qué no, sonrojándose cada vez más-¡por favor, sé amable conmigo!

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que ella pudo articular en ese momento, pues la sorpresa era enorme. Hana desvió su mirada, esperando que ella comenzara de una buena vez…!Los nervios lo estaban matando!

Por su parte, la chica no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían. Hana se había esforzado en limpiar su habitación… ¿por ella? No podía creerlo. Definitivamente todos sus esfuerzos comenzaban a valer la pena.

Alumi parpadeó un par de veces, aun atónita. Instintivamente dió unos cuantos pasos hacia él mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

-Hana, yo…

-Dime- dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia ella, ahora estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

-Solo bromeaba con respecto a hacer "eso"

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso Hana había escuchado bien? El rubio se quedó inmóvil. De un momento a otro no supo ni siquiera cómo reaccionar al oír eso. Sin lugar a dudas, Alumi Niumbirch era la peor de las brujas.

-Pe… !Pequeña bastarda! –Hana se puso de pie para quedar a la misma altura que la chica, a la cual tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso? ¡Incluso limpié la jodida habitación! ¿Tienes idea de la pereza que me da?

-¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás desilusionado. Maldito pervertido. Yo soy una chica decente que guardará su virginidad para después de la boda, además solo tenemos 14 años. Así que suéltame.

-Has lo que quieras…me muero de sueño.

-Yo igual…buenas noches.

-Si, si, lo que sea-respondió Hana aún molesto, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo por haber caído en la broma que Niumbirch le había jugado y que descaradamente admitía. Se sentía frustrado. Quería compensarla, aunque no sabía por qué exactamente.

La chica se recostó dándole la espalda a Hana, quedando casi arrinconada contra la pared mientras él la observaba, quedando sorprendido de que en menos de 15 segundos ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. Decidió acostarse también. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse si ella, para empezar, ya estaba dormida…y además todo había sido una broma de muy mal gusto.

-De verdad que eres idiota- susurró el chico al notar que ella estaba totalmente descubierta. Si bien la lluvia se había detenido un buen rato atrás, el frío que le seguía era insoportable, y Alumi podría enfermar. Así que, sin decir nada, pero mostrando una muy tierna sonrisa, la cubrió con el cobertor. Ella dejó de temblar casi al instante, dando la vuelta en dirección a Hana, cuyo rostro enrojeció por completo. Instintivamente la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo así el calor que ella le brindaba. Le pareció preciosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra…tal vez era porque estaba callada por primera vez frente a él, o porque su boca entreabierta le daba un aspecto muy tierno.

En un movimiento, ella se acurrucó muy cerca de él, provocando que Hana la abrazara con más fuerza. El chico, casi paralizado, solo pudo acariciar el sedoso cabello de su prometida manteniendo esa sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado.

Aunque fuera por esa noche, el chico se sentía bien, y más teniéndola a ella entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento…Alumi- susurró sin soltarla, antes de quedar profundamente dormido también.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban a través de las cortinas, inundando con su tenue luz aquella habitación.

Hana no quiso abrir los ojos. Deseaba quedarse todo el día ahí, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones…abrazado a ella.

Con su mano recorrió el espacio vacío junto a él, dándose cuenta de que Alumi ya no estaba ahí. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos intentando encontrar a la chica que, se suponía, durmió con él toda la noche.

Por un momento creyó haber soñado que ambos habían dormido juntos la noche anterior…pero no. Todo había sido muy real. Ella definitivamente durmió a su lado, o más bien, entre sus brazos.

Maldita sea. Ahora lo recordaba absolutamente todo. No solo durmieron demasiado cerca, si no inclusive él la había abrazado.

La vergüenza invadió al rubio, que, con el rostro enrojecido, recordaba cada momento, todos y cada uno.

De pronto, un grito proveniente de la cocina sacó a Hana de sus pensamientos.

-¡Alumi!-el nombre de la chica escapó inconscientemente de sus labios. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina. No entendía por qué, pero temía que algo le hubiese pasado.

Bajó los escalones prácticamente volando, encontrándose con la chica, quien mantenía la punta de su dedo índice dentro de su boca.

-¿No crees que estás muy grandecita como para seguir chupándote el dedo?-le preguntó disimulando el alivio que le provocaba verla bien.

-¡No me estoy chupando el dedo, idiota! Me quemé.-respondió la rubia mostrando un gran puchero en su bello rostro. A Hana eso le parecía encantador.

-¿Con qué te quemaste?-cuestionó el joven rascándose la cabeza.

-Es que estoy preparando el desayuno y… !Maldita sea! ¡El desayuno! –rápidamente tomó la espátula para darle vuelta al huevo estrellado que intentaba cocinar. Otro grito se escapó de su boca al sentir en su piel el aceite hirviendo que brincaba hacia todos lados, y cada vez que se acercaba a la estufa, aunque fuera un poco, terminaba quemada.

-A ver, yo me encargo-dijo un ya muy desesperado Hana quitándole la espátula de las manos a Alumi y tomando su lugar frente a la estufa. En menos de treinta segundos no solo el huevo estaba servido, sino que también estaba perfectamente decorado con un poco de cilantro.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó ella asombrada de las habilidades culinarias de su prometido.

-Ryu me ha ensenado sobre cocina…así que no es la gran cosa-respondió espolvoreando un poco de pimienta sobre el platillo en cuestión-Por lo visto, cuando nos casemos, seré yo el que cocine.

El corazón de Alumi se detuvo por un segundo a oír esas palabras. Podría jurar que lo escuchó decir "Cuando nos casemos", y en efecto, así fue. Hana, por su parte, se dispuso a sentarse y comer tranquilo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había dicho…después de todo, ni siquiera notó que mencionó el dichoso matrimonio hasta unos segundos después, atragantándose.

Dirigió la mirada hacia ella, quien, como siempre, se mostraba firme, pero mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa. Él simplemente no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Provecho- dijo Hana terminando con ese incómodo silencio que invadía el lugar. Alumi tan solo asintió y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Hana volvió a verla. Comía lenta y elegantemente, siempre manteniendo los modales. Sin duda era digna de ser una Asakura, tan refinada y respetuosa como su maestra, la respetada Anna Asakura, quien ahora sería la matriarca del clan.

Ambos terminaron pronto. Alumi se levantó sin emitir palabra alguna dirigiéndose a la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa. Hana sentía que debía detenerla y ser sincero con ella, pero no pudo.

-Alumi…-la voz del chico mostraba nerviosismo. Ella se detuvo en seco- Dime... ¿Dormiste bien?

La joven parpadeó un par de veces. Realmente no se esperaba una pregunta así por parte de Hana ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por ella? Dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el rubio, quien, con los ojos cerrados, se preparaba para recibir una bofetada. A fin de cuentas, era una pregunta estúpida pues al abrazarla mientras dormía había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Por supuesto…-la dulce voz de su prometida lo hiso reaccionar. Hana no podía creer lo que oía y, desviando la vista hacia ella, pudo ver esa hermosa sonrisa- Nunca había dormido tan bien como anoche.

Dicho esto, la rubia dio la vuelta y se fue sin más. Hana suspiró…ahora podía estar tranquilo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Entonces, si revisamos los puntos anteriores podemos deducir que…mmmm-Alumi observaba su cuaderno minuciosamente siendo observada por Hana y Yohane- el átomo está compuesto por electrones de carga negativa en un átomo positivo, como un… ¿pudin de pasas?

-¿Pudin de pasas?-preguntó Yohane ladeando su cabeza un tanto confundido.

-Pues eso es lo que dice aquí-respondió la chica señalando el apunte en su cuaderno. Rendida, dejó el cuaderno de lado y suspiró- Será más fácil si usamos otro ejemplo. ¿No creen?

-Supongo que sí, Alumi-san. Yo tampoco entiendo lo del pudin de pasas y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Tú qué dices, Hana-kun?

-Yo pienso que deberían rendirse de una vez y reprobar con dignidad.-dijo el rubio con sus manos tras la nuca los ojos cerrados. Tras dicha respuesta, Alumi y Yohane tomaron nuevamente sus respectivos cuadernos y comenzaron a repasar punto por punto, pues ese proyecto debía salir perfectamente a como diera lugar para poder concentrarse en asuntos más importantes, como el F.O.M. Ninguno se percató de que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Tú debes Hana… ¿No es así?- preguntó el chico con sumo interés El rubio dio la vuelta, pero para antes de que él pudiese hablar, aquel joven se encontraba a centímetros de una muy sonrojada Alumi, a quien además tomaba de las manos. Hana comenzaba a enfurecer- Digno nombre para ti…pues eres mil veces más bella que una flor.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que la pobre chica pudo articular mientras el atractivo joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Vaya, pero qué descortés soy. Una disculpa. Mi nombre es Arou Kojima, es un placer, Hana-chan.

Acto seguido, besó la mano de la rubia, quien simplemente quedó muda de la impresión. Yohane se quedó inmóvil mientras que Hana echaba humo de los oídos. Ese tipo se estaba tomando muchas libertades para con Alumi, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Óyeme niño bonito. Estás equivocado, yo soy Hana, Hana Asakura-dijo el joven colocando su mano en el hombro del otro estudiante, quien aún mantenía sus labios en la piel de la itako, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hana-Por cierto… ¿Podrías quitarle las manos de encima a MI prometida?

-Ya veo…-comentó un tanto indiferente mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser una lista- Entonces, si tú eres Hana, ella debe ser… !Alumi! Discúlpame nuevamente, Alumi-chan. –Se acercó nuevamente a ella ignorando por completo al furioso rubio-¿Eres extranjera verdad? Es que tienes una belleza muy particular. Incluso podría decir que resalta del resto. Me encantan tus ojos.

-Ya fue suficiente imbécil, quítatele de encima a mi prometida, o te aseguro que te arrancaré la garganta-sentenció el chico a punto de cumplir su amenaza.

Alumi y Yohane le miraban sorprendidos, Nunca creyeron que verían al indiferente Hana Asakura celando a la rubia. Eso la hacía sentir bien…y deseaba saber que tan lejos podría llegar por ella. En cambio, Arou simplemente sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya. Tranquilo florecita. No he venido con la intención de conquistarla, aunque admito que su belleza me ha sorprendido. Pero bueno… ¿ves esto? –extendió una hoja de papel hacia Hana, quien prácticamente se la arrebató de la mano- Eso es una lista. Como podrás darte cuenta, soy nuevo aquí en Shinra, y como no tenía equipo para hacer el proyecto de evaluación final, la maestra, muy amablemente, me integró en su equipo. Y como Hana significa "flor" simplemente pensé que se trataba de ella. No te molestes, ¿vale? Solo intento llevarme bien con la linda líder del equipo. Será un placer colaborar con ustedes


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar un solo capítulo, jaja. Un saludo para quienes lean esto (y mil gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan felíz TTuTT)**

**Bueno, les dejo otro capítulo. Saludos ^u^/**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hana-kun, deberías calmarte. Enojarte así afectará tu salud.-decía el chico de gafas intentando (sin éxito) que el rubio se calmara, pero éste no entendía de razones.

-¿Cómo podría calmarme con ése imbécil enfrente? ¿Eh, cuatro-ojos idiota? Se la ha pasado todo el maldito receso encima de Alumi. ¡Míralo nada más! Ha estado hablando de sí mismo con tal de impresionarla, y lo único que ha logrado es quedar como un engreído. Incluso me marea el solo hecho de escucharlo. Ni siquiera la deja comer en paz. ¿Y así quieres que me calme? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Yohane suspiró rindiéndose. Hana era un caso sin remedio, y más estando tan celoso (aunque el Asakura jamás lo aceptaría) Desvió su mirada hacia Alumi. Ella permanecía tranquila, comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente mientras él hablaba y hablaba, y volvía a hablar. Que si su familia y él habían visitado Londres, que si habían conocido París, que si habían explorado ruinas Mayas en México y demás, a ella no le importaba. Tan solo quería comer tranquila. Sin embargo, fingía estar atenta a cada palabra del castaño y asentía alguna que otra vez para disimular.

Para Hana eso era un martirio, pues verlo cerca de la rubia lo ponía de muy mal humor, tanto que podría bombardear a ese cretino con todo lo que tuviera al alcance. La paciencia del chico se agotaba con cada palabra salida de la boca de Arou, pues, en su mayoría, eran elogios para ella.

-Y dime, mi princesa…-se acercaba más a ella, Alumi sintió que se atragantaba al sentirlo prácticamente susurrando a su oído-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

-¿Ah?-casi escupió lo que estaba masticando en ese momento. Terminó de ingerir y por fin pudo hablar-Bueno, si, los tengo.

-Oh, qué pena-suspiró, pero no se daría por vencido fácilmente-Supongo que debe ser algo muy importante. Es una lástima…me hubiera gustado conocerte…mejor.

-Si, es una lástima-respondió la chica con mirada amenazante, y quitando bruscamente su mano del agarre del castaño-Por cierto, estás incluido.

Alumi desvió la mirada un tanto apenada, había olvidado por completo que Arou estaba en su equipo también. Comenzaba a incomodarle estar cerca de él. Afortunadamente para ella, el timbre se escuchó dando aviso de que el receso había terminado. Arou suspiró y se dirigió a su asiento, no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla, y susurrarle al oído que era su "princesa". Por supuesto, Hana se había percatado de ello, y en cuanto tuviese oportunidad se encargaría de darle su merecido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡Ah! Por fin.-exclamó Alumi aliviada a salir de la escuela junto a Hana, Yohane y si, Arou-Pensé que la semana jamás terminaría, pero al fin es viernes.

-No veo la hora de terminar con el jodido proyecto, ya comienzo a hartarme-bufó un muy fastidiado Hana. Alumi rió divertida, eso le encantaba de Hana, y a la vez la sacaba de quicio.

-Tranquilo, mañana es sábado, así que podremos descansar el fin de semana y continuar el lunes- respondió ella con su típica sonrisa.

-Lo dices como si todo fuera tan fácil, también tenemos encima lo del…-recordó que había "compañía indeseada" así que prefirió no dar detalles sobre el F.O.M

-Soy consciente de ello-replicó la rubia, también omitiría cualquier información-No soy ninguna idiota.

-Cálmate mi princesa-Arou la tomó de la mano. Hana volvía a enfurecer-No te molestes en responderle a ese inútil. Apuesto a que tú y yo podríamos terminar el proyecto…solos.

-Óyeme bastardo-el rubio jaló a Arou del cuello de la camisa, obligándolo así a soltar a Alumi-¿Podrías dejar de llamarla "princesa"? No solo te ves estúpido haciendo eso. ¡Aturdes a los demás!

-Tranquilo florecita, no estoy haciendo nada indebido. Espera…ya comprendo todo. Estas celoso, ¿no?

Hana lo liberó mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo como tomate. No supo cómo reaccionar. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Alumi y Yohane observaban en silencio la escena. Asakura soltó una carcajada. No permitiría que nadie supiera que los celos lo estaban agobiando.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Por favor! No digas tonterías, imbécil. Simplemente es un fastidio escucharte decir "mi princesa" a cada 5 minutos.

-¿Seguro que es eso?-Arou encontraba eso muy divertido.

-Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Acaso no escuchaste?

-Ya basta los dos-esta vez fue Alumi quien habló-Estoy muy cansada como para verlos pelear. Nos encargaremos del proyecto el lunes. Nos vemos.

-¿Ah? Adiós, vete con cuidado-se despidió Hana fingiendo indiferencia, sin embargo, sintió que algo andaba mal.

-Adiós, nos vemos el lunes, Alumi-san-Yohane agitaba su brazo, despidiéndose también.

-Bueno-intervino Arou al ver que la rubia se alejaba-Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que…

-Ah no, tú te quedas aquí a ayudarnos-Hana lo interrumpió jalándolo esta vez del saco-Ni creas que te dejaré ir tras ella.

Arou le miraba desafiante. Su mirada y la de rubio chocaban. Se odiaban, eso era más que obvio, y si no fuera porque Yohane prácticamente los metió a jalones a la pensión donde el rubio habitaba, este y el castaño hubiesen peleado Al entrar fueron recibidos por la "dulce" Tamao, quien, con una sonrisa, invitaba a Arou a entrar. El chico hiso gala de sus buenos modales, los cuales fueron inmediatamente comparados con los de Hana, que no eran muy apropiados que digamos. Eso terminó de ponerlo más furioso todavía.

Arou pidió entrar al baño, por supuesto Tamao no objetó y en menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraba dentro de este. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un celular (un modelo bastante moderno y costoso, cabe señalar)

Marcó rápidamente un número que sabía de memoria y acercó el aparato a su oído. En menos de lo que esperaba su llamada fue contestada.

-Vaya, vaya. Contestas rápido, eso me agrada.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Ah? ¿Qué por qué hablo tan despacio? No pasa nada, solamente no quiero que nos escuche el mocoso ese. Si, si, ya sé que su nombre es Hana. Oh, cierto Tengo un favor que pedirte. ¿Recuerdas a esa belleza rubia? Si, esa, la de la fotografía. Síguela…ya sabes qué hacer con ella. ¡Ah! Y no te atrevas a lastimarla. ¿De acuerdo?

Dicho esto, Arou terminó la llamada al mismo tiempo que en su rostro aquella sonrisa se tornaba un tanto macabra. Las cosas se volverían interesantes, y más si la rubia estaba de por medio.


End file.
